Point of View
by Terrahfry
Summary: Slash- M/M. Adam/Jeff. They're dating. Matt's lonely and frustrated. May turn into Adam/Jeff/Matt. Done in different POVs. AU, OOC may ensue, duh.
1. Through the Walls

**This drove me crazy, until I gave in and started writing. Will be done in different POVs. Matt's is first. Adam and Jeff are dating. Matty feels left out. Yeah, it's so been done before, but it's so good to do :) AU, OOC, ususally. It's like protocol. I don't like involving wrestler's real-life wives and gfs. Standard, sex and language from me, maybe violence, and wrestling violence. You should know the drill. Warning; gay sex, possible Hardycest down the line ;) Possible threesome. It's been begging to be done!!!**

**Don't own nothing but the plot. Not making money. Losing money and sleep, infact. Just having fun, XD!**

**

* * *

**

Point of View;

**Chapter one/ Matt-- 'Through the Walls'  
****Rated; M/ L, S (no V in this chapter, except talk of it. Maybe later on)**

(Matt's POV)

I watch them silently. Sitting in the chair in front of the window in my hotel room. It's late, after the show, and they're still bothering me. Slowly I attempt to take a sip of the coffee in my hand. Instantly making a disgusted face as the liguid pierces my taste buds. Bitter shit. Shoulda known better than to trust this hotel.

"Adam, take me to our room." Jeff whispered in his ear.

I smirk. He did that one delibertly. Pretending to whisper it, but doing so loudly enough to be sure I'd hear it. He acts so fucking coy.

"Ooh, someone's feeling a bit kinky, hum?" Adam growls. He doesn't bother to whisper it.

I roll my eyes at the lusty smile on his face. The laugh in his voice. Adam Copeland, the man who fucks everyone I love. Adam's arms wrap around my brother's waist, jerking him close to him. Right in front of me? Hell, they don't care. They'd fuck right here. It wouldn't bother them at all. Their hips are touching. Jeff leaves his arms to the sides, not wrapping them around any part of Adam at least. He turns his head when Adam leans in for a kiss. The taller blonde gets his neck.

"Matty's here, Adam. Let's go. I don't think he likes our company anyhow." Jeff says the last line loud enough in my direction.

I've been ignoring them up until that point. Only watching out of the corner of my eye. Staring delibertly in a different direction. I turn my head to him. My lips pressed against the rim of the cup again. Don't know why the hell I'm drinking it. It was a long day. A hectic show. I'm just to tired to giv'a damn.

"I didn't say anything." I respond.

"I know. I'm just messing with ya. We're all tired." Jeff replies.

"Yeah, guess we better go 'get some rest'." Adam winks. He said that whole 'get some rest' deal too provocatively.

He hasn't stopped kissing, or nuzzling his face against my brother's neck. He hasn't let him go. Infact, I don't want them to part because I'm pretty damn sure that Edge is hard. I turn my head making a disgusted face. It was partly because of the coffee, but the most part was the display's. Jeff pushed the horny neanderthal off of him and walked my way. I glare up at him as he takes my coffee and takes a cautious sip immediately crunching up his nose.

"Ew, why are you drinking this shit?" Jeff smacks his lips, trying to get rid of the awful taste.

"Because no liquor stores are open in this part of the country on Sundays." I responded, clasping my hands together in my lap.

"It's Tuesday." He points out.

I shrug at him. "Well, then it's because I'm lazy." I add a lazy smile to that statement.

Jeff sighs and sits the cup down, leaning with it and kissing me on the forehead. Adam is literally tip-toeing, like he needs to, trying to watch.

"Ooh, kinky.. Hardycest is so hott." He mocks.

Jeff turns his head to him accusedly.

"So, that's the type of smut you've been reading on the internet?" Jeff folds his arms over his chest.

Edge shakes his head innocently.

"No. Why would I read stories about you fucking your brother? I'm too busy reading the stories about you and me." He purred.

"Ooh, a modern day Romeo." Jeff quipped.

"You know it, babe." Adam smiled proudly.

I sigh rather loudly and put my head in my hands.

"Would you two just go already. Have fun." I beg sarcastically.

"Oh, Matty's frustrated." Jeff feigned a pout. He hugs me tightly.

"You're damn right I am. I want to get some sleep and you two horndogs are preventing it." I added, yawning. I really am tired.

"Sorry, Mr. Touchy. We'll go." Jeff kisses me again on the head.

Adam moans delibertly being an ass.

"Goodnight, big brother." He calls strolling back to Adam.

"Nighty night." I smile as they take their leave.

I sigh deeply. The mysteries of why shit happens is beyond me. After everything we have all been through, Jeff ends up with Adam Copeland. That was the best fucking joke the cosmos ever played. It's not like they hadn't fooled around before. Years before, it never bothered me. They'd sneak around. I knew. But I didn't say nothing. Then Amy cheated on me with Adam. I thought after Jeff had seen what that put me through, he'd stop. I thought that would make Jeff see what a slimeball Edge really was.

Nope. Wrong. He can't stay away from him. I caught them together shortly after Amy left, in the arena showers in Long Island, New York, after a show. I was so furious I decked Adam. Fully intent on fist fighting him, or whatever else. He just held his busted lip and muttered he was sorry. Jeff pulled me away. I yelled at him the most I have ever yelled at anyone, especially him, that night.

Jeff told me he loved him. He wanted to be with him. And that Adam was willing to change for him. Fuck that, the only thing Adam changes is different lovers. We didn't speak for days. Jeff called endlessly and begged and cried. Finally, I caved, I love my brother and I want to see him happy even if it means my neverending misery. Also, to pick up the pieces when Adam does shatter Jeff's heart. He'll need someone to rely on. I'll give that devil his due though, Adam hasn't cheated on him to my knowledge. Not yet. If I catch him, I'll kill him. No. I will literally kill him. They won't find his body. Not ever.

--xx--

Finally, I willed myself to get my ass up, brush my teeth, take a much needed piss and throw my clothes off to get in bed. I pulled back those tacky patterned blankets to reveal white sheets. I slide in and the realization of just how fucking tired I am hits hard. Every sore muscle in my body is aching and relaxing, and it hurts so bad. I hear myself grunt in the silence.

But there's another noise. I hear a bang in the room next to mine. Something hitting the wall. I'm surpirsed the ugly painting above my head on the wall didn't fly off and hit me. There's also the sound of a squeaking bed, and panting complete with passionate moaning.

"Ohh, Adam.. Ohh, Adam.."

'Oh, hell no. Damn it, Jeff!'

"Uhm, you like that do ya?" Adam's voice is muffled by the wall, but it's still distinctive.

"Uhm, huh.. please, fuck me harder." Jeff cried sweetly.

I hear him yell and moan louder as Adam obviously complies.

"Oh, god, harder.. um, yes, fuck.."

"Shit, Jeff.. you feel so good."

I cover my head with the pillow. Doesn't help. And I curse myself because I'm getting stiffer listening to my once best friend fuck my brother. They always fucking do this shit to me. They get a fucking room right next to mine and fuck like rabbits so I'll hear. It's fucking deliberate.

"Adam.. ohh.. give me a hand.. please.. please.." Jeff gasps.

"S'that what you want?" Adam growls.

"Um, humm.. I'll do... anything." My brother pleads.

'Oh, isn't that fucking cute?' Hint the sarcasm.

"Please.. don't tease me.. Adam.. uhhhm, harder." Jeff whines.

I throw off the pillow, groaning in frustration. I'm so fucking hard, it hurts. I slide my hand down my under the covers, locating my cock. Submitting just this last time. I began stroking my throbbing cock hard and fast. This shit won't happen again, goddamnit. Mark my words. I will get a different floor, or hotel if I have to. I hold my breath, listening. It's so wrong. It's so not right. Why the hell does it turn me on to listen to them? Is there something wrong with me? Why does it make me hard thinking about him banging my brother?

"Fuck me, Adam, fuck me.. oh, shit.. uhm.."

I smirk. My brother moans like a slut in heat. Flamboyant little queen.

"Oh, yes.. you like that? You like me fucking you? I like fucking you." Adam ends with a laugh on that last line.

"I fucking love you fucking me!" Jeff yells.

I'm shocked they haven't been kicked out of one yet. Or arrested. Fuck, they'd probably fuck in the jail cell and give everybody a show. Adam likes people to know who he's fucking. He gets off when they listen or watch. Maybe that's why he does it?

"Oh, shit.. I'm gonna come, Adam.."

I close my eyes and I hear him screaming and moaning what I presume is his climax. I didn't notice I'm following him, shooting cum in the sheets. Shit. I hope I don't have to pay for those. I don't giv'a fuck. It's worth it. I needed that release. I listen as I hear Adam shouting Jeff's name, coming inside him, I bet. Til there's nothing more but heavy panting. From all of us. The bed stopped squeaking.

"That was awesome, babe." Adam pants.

"You are awesome."

"No, you are."

"Can't argue with you there." Jeff laughs.

"Hey!"

Jeff giggles again. I'm sure Adam kissed him at that point.

"Let's go to sleep. Early morning tomorrow." Adam suggests.

"M'kay." Jeff yawns. "I love you, Adam."

"Love you too."

I'm sure they kissed again. I close my tired eyes, rolling over. Not bothering to clean up. I'll worry about it tomorrow. Right now, I just feel empty. I just want the distraction of the dream world. But that probably won't help. Those two fuck-ups are in my dreams as well.

**

* * *

**

Mm, poor Matty. He never seems to get any loving in my stories. I need to change this. I think this one will just be a romantic drama. Nothing too sinister. Just a tale of confliction and longing. Plus, I haven't done a wrestling POV story. They are hard to do b/c everyone expects you to keep them in character. But, not being able to keep them completely in character is why I give the AU and OOC warning. Shit, gimme break, it's human nature to break out of character anyhow. We all do it.

**Not my best sex scene. I know. But they will get to their usual horny glory later on. This won't be so much about wrestling storyboards. The Hardyz feud is fake, if you need to know, and Edge isn't married to Vickie in real-life. It's just for fantasy anyhow.**


	2. Memory

**Hehe, glad people liked it. AnonymousPunk, so happy you're on board :) Yes, Hardycest O.o From me! Chisato-chan, Don't know how I do it? I would promise Adam doesn't go all psycho, but... Changed to definite Hardycest and threesome-- on down the line ;) Dark Fae Angel, I don't think you've told me that this week, XD! Always nice to hear. JNHwwe, thank you. Updating. NeroAnne, making me feel awesome as usual, XD! Glad you love it, my Dear. Pheonix-Syren, Jeff and Adam doing it intentionally, vs, it all being in Matty's head? I thought about that when I wrote it. I'll let everyone make their own assumptions for right now :) Animal Luvr 4 Life, I only do kinky :P I luv drama and Jeff Hardy, yes, I do. But, I've already answered her. Updating, XD!**

**

* * *

**

Point of View;

**Chapter two/ Jeff-- 'Memory'  
****Rated; M/ L, S, (mild violence)**

(Jeff's POV) (Flashback-- early 2008)

_"It's all too complicated, Adam. You know that?" I said to him._

_"Yeah, I do.. but ever since you came back.. I can't get you outta my head." Adam leans against the lockers, never taking his eyes off of me. Geez, I feel like meat. _

_"Why Amy? Why her? Why would you do that to my brother?" _

_I threw my shirt into my bag, tossing my towel over my shoulder, glaring up at him. He stands there, contemplating his response._

_"I.. I don't know." He looks over at me before averting his eyes to the floor._

_"That's all you have for me? 'I don't know'?" After all that silence you'd think he'd come up with better._

_"It was a mistake. One I'm sure I'll never be done paying for. I'm sorry, Jeff. I can't change the past." He sighs._

_"You weren't there when I fucking needed you the most, you know? You were with her. We coulda all been so happy. Matt with Amy, you and me. But you shattered that." I keep my voice calm, even though I'm still angry with him._

_"We can still be happy, Jeff. She's gone. I'm done with her." He straightens up and advances toward me. _

_"What about Matt?" I never take my eyes off of him. I can't._

_"Matt doesn't have to know." _

_"Damn it, Adam, he's my brother."_

_"I know, I'm sorry.. I just need you, Jeff. I want you.. I wanna be with you." He's closer now. But still keeping his space._

_I looked at him. He has a contrite look on his face. His eyes are so warm and soft. I wanted to believe him. I wanted.. I wanted to believe he'd change._

_"I needed you." I almost whispered. Surprised it came out at all._

_"I know. I should have tried harder, Jeff.. please, just give me another chance." Adam begged, wrapping his arms around me. _

_My whole being tensed up. God, I wanted to pull away. Bolt from that locker room and never look back. I'd regret that that's what I shoulda done. Instead, I melted into the embrace. Reaching up and grabbing Adam's arms. Holding to him. Almost crying. Clinging to him like he was a life-line and I might drown. _

_"I want you too, Adam." I muttered. For once I just wanna let go of it all. Forget._

_Adam smiled and tilted my head up to his. Our lips met, softly. The taste of his mouth leaving an impression I'll never be able to forget. _

_--xx--_

_We soon found ourselves in the showers. The water drenching us both under it. Our hands roaming each other, touching everywhere, not wanting to leave anything unexplored. I need this. I need him. My hands find their way to his front, trailing across his chest and down his stomach, running back around his waist, and back up his back. The water parting in their wake. He moves his hands down to grope at my ass, squeezing and kneading both cheeks with his fingers._

_"Please, Adam, I need you..." I moan against his ear. _

_His teeth are scrapping my neck lightly, he's kissing and sucking. Every touch makes me harder. I can feel his own erection poking me. I wanna play with him all night, but right now we don't have time._

_"There's a rush?" He asked, purring lovingly._

_Yes, a big one. Named Matt Hardy. He will be here shortly. His match should be a long one. But it won't last all night._

_"We can take our time when we get back to your hotel room." I whisper. Adam smiles and growls sexfully. _

_"Jeffrey, so naughty and kinky." He closed his eyes and nuzzled his head next to my neck._

_"You fucking love it." _

_Adam smiles and kisses me deeply. Before pinning me back against the wall. He leans forward and takes hold of me under my legs, lifting me up and holding onto my ass. I spread my legs, giving him better access, and wrap them around his waist. He enters me swiftly. I groaned loudly as his cock stretches me. Damn it's been so long. So fucking long, and yet I still remember how good he feels. He thrusts slowly at first, letting me adjust. His grunts and moans only making me harder. I hold onto his shoulders. His skin feels so good under the water. I could drown us both and die happy._

_"Ohh, god, Adam.. shit.." I moan, not caring if anyone hears._

_"Uhmm, Jeff, so fucking tight. So the rumors weren't true?" He groans next to my ear.  
"I've s..saved myself for.. you. You're.. all I've wanted.. uhmm..." I pant._

_Adam smiles sadly. I like rubbing it in. He should feel bad... I know. But, I can't help it. I'm addicted to him. There's no fucking rehab to get over a fucking broken heart. Nothing to help you there. And all the 'home remedies' in the world don't do a damn bit of good. Trust me. My fingers lace in his wet hair. His blond contrasting so well with my blue. I hold to him tightly as he picks back up the pace. Harder, faster. I shut my eyes, taking it all in. The pain, the pleasure, him. I want it to last forever. I find myself shouting loudly as he hits that fucking magic button. _

_"Holy, shit, Adam! Harder, please... fuck!" _

_He's groaning. Ooh, it sounds so fucking good. His voice masked with rich, thick pleasure. Fuck, I could get off on it alone. Adam reaches between us. I gasp as he takes hold of my aching cock. Jerking me along with his thrusting. I swear, I come in three fucking strokes. Must make myself last longer later at the hotel. _

_"Ohh, shit, Jeff.." Adam purs as he fill me full. _

_He holds me by the small of my back. We're both panting, our breathing calming. I reach up and take his head in my hands, moving his wet hair out of his face. He smiles at me lazily. He's so fucking beautiful. His lids flutter as he shuts his eyes. _

_"Adam?" I swallow deeply._

_"What, babe?" He groans._

_"We need to go." I whisper._

_"What the hell?!" A loud voice breaks the feel good moment._

_My eyes shoot open, as does Adam's. I know that voice, this will be so bad. Before I know it, Adam pulls out and I find myself on the ground. Oh, my tail bone, but that's the least of my problems._

_"What the hell are you doing with him?!" Matt stalks over to us. I dunno who he was talking to exactly. Probably both of us._

_"Now, now Matt, it's.." Adam stammers. He seriously looks scared shitless._

_"Don't even fucking tell me it's not what I fucking think! You're fucking my brother!" Matt yells._

_"No.. I wasn't.. I was, but.. I apologized.. It's not.. fuck.." Adam pushes his hair back. Trapped._

_"Fuck is right." _

_I look up to see Matt punch Adam hard in the jaw. The shot sent Adam back against the wall. He catches himself on the tiles, his hand immediately going to cup his face where he'd been hit._

_"Matt!" I got to my feet and grabbed his arm before he could land another. _

_"Get off me, Jeff!" Matt barks, his eyes are so dark. Full of as much hatred as his voice is._

_"No, leave him alone. This was my fault." I beg, wide-eyed. My brother looks demonic. It's fucking scary._

_"Are you fucking crazy?! And you!" He turns to Adam, who is holding his lip, wiping blood away._

_"I'm sorry, Matt.. I'm sorry.. sorry.." Adam pleads, holding out his arm, trying to keep Matt back. _

_"You're gonna be sorry, asshole." Matt snarls. This could end so damn bad._

_I hold tighter to him, clasping my arms around his waist. Dragging him out of the stall with every bit of energy I have in me. It proves difficult._

_"You'll be sorry, Adam. Mark my words, you bastard!" Matt taunts. But he comes with me, reluctantly. _

_He jerks from my grib as we get into the adjacent locker room. I wrap a towel around my waist and glare at Matt hatefully._

_"What is wrong with you?!" He snaps._

_"Me? What the fuck is wrong with you? Can't you mind your own damn business?" I stare at him. _

_"Not when the business is you! What the fuck are you thinking?! Have you fucking forgot all the shit Adam Copeland has done in recent years?!" He yells. His face is crimson, he's so damn angry. _

_"I wanted to! But you won't fucking let me. You remind me every damn day. Don't you realize it hurts me too?" I asked, pointing to myself._

_"How does it hurt you? Lost your little fuck buddy? Jesus, Jeff, there are other guys in the locker room you could fuck! Ones that would treat you a hell of a lot better than that waste of flesh in there." He points to the showers._

_I listened to him, upset, angry, hurt. I see he is too._

_"I love him!" I shouted, finally. I couldn't take it no more. I had to say it. Let it be free._

_Matt's expression turned to stone. He didn't move. Til finally, I saw his tongue flick out to lick his lips._

_"You.. you love him?" He asked calmly. Repressed anger in his voice._

_"Yes, I love him. I'm so sorry, Matty. I know how bad the whole thing hurt you.. I really wished I didn't.. I wish it would go away.." _

_I am unaware I am crying by this point. I take a step towards him. I reach out to hug him. He shoves me away. _

_"Matty? Please, understand." I am crying harder now. I try and hug him again. He shoves me harder. "Matty?"_

_"How could you fucking love that son of a bitch?!" I watch him point toward the showers again. Adam hasn't come out. He hasn't uttered a peep. _

_"I'm sorry." I choke out._

_"How could you love him?" He repeats through clinched teeth. _

_"Please.." _

_He pushed me again for no reason. I can barely see him for the tears blurring my vision. _

_"After what he did to me? How?!" Matt's almost hoarse from shouting._

_"It hurt me too, y'know! I loved him and he cheated on me!" I yelled, choking back sobs._

_"Fuck you, Jeff. Hope you fucking live happily ever after." Matt walked away. I watched him leave._

_"Matt! Please, Matty!" Did no good. I crumbled to the floor, letting myself cry as he walked out._

_--xx--_

_"Matty, please, pick up. I'm sorry, okay. Look it doesn't have to be this way. Adam's changed. We're gonna be together like a real couple this time. No more sneaking around. He loves me, he's not gonna hurt me. That rumor you heard was a lie. Adam didn't hit me. We didn't get into a fight. Randy Orton hit me. We were in backstage altercation, he called me a fucking slut, and Adam beat his ass. He's just upset that Adam wouldn't suck him off. I guess that doesn't matter.." _

_I sigh into the phone, looking sadly over at Adam. He shakes his head and looks down._

_"Damn it, Matt, this is childish. Please, stop this shit. I love you, please call back." I hung up. I feel like shit. _

--xx--

(End flashback-- present day-- 2009)

I sigh sadly, looking out the window. Watching a plane across the sky.

"Hey, baaabyyy." Adam greets, breaking me free from my memories.

"Huh, what? I wasn't seeping, I swear." I said groggily.

Adam chuckled.

"You are using any excuse not to pack, aren't you?" Adam placed his folded up jeans in his duffel.

I shake my head, "Nope, I'm just thinking about stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" He smiled. I know what he's thinking.

"Not that." I smile, shifting in the chair.

His smile drops into the cutest pout that I have ever seen.

"Matty's all ready, and yelling at us because we're not." Adam informs.

I exhale deeply before getting to my feet and grabbing my bag, filling it carelessly with items.

"No wonder your clothes always look wrinkled." Adam smirks.

"That's not why." I absent-mindedly reply, adding a coy grin to the statement.

Adam zips his bag and walks around behind me and wraps his arms around my waist, locking his hands together. I feel his lips gently kiss my neck. I shiver.

"Come on, babe. Gotta pack, so big bro don't kill me." I smirk.

"I'll protect you from big, bad Matt." He assured.

"But whose gon' protect us from big, bad Vince, when we're late because we missed the flight?" I reminded him.

Adam flinched back dramatically, making me giggle.

"Right, right. Hurry up, Jeffrey. I like my ass and my head.. both of 'em." He quipped walking over to get his luggage. "Be right back, just taking this down."

"M'kay." I respond lazily as he takes his leave.

"Knock, knock." Matt's voice, and tapping on the door, brought me back to attention.

"Justa 'bout ready." I replied, yawning.

"I was just fixen to ask you that. Where's Adam?" He shoved his hand down into his jean pocket, leaning on the wall.

"Taking care of luggage." I looked over to see him nodding. He looks so tired still. Did he get any sleep?

"I was gonna see if he'd bring up one of those rolly thing's that do that for you." Yeah, I dunno the name of them either.

"They don't have them here." I reponded, zipping up my last bag.

"Really?" Matt scratched his neck. Giving me a funny look.

"Nope. We asked when we arrived." I yawned again.

"Huh? That's strange for them not to have one of those things. Welp, I'm taking my shit down to the rental. See ya on the plane." He waved as he took his leave.

"See ya, Matty." I waved back at him.

Adam walked back in, nodding at Matt as he went by him. "Ready?" He asked, holding his hands together.

"Yep. You want the honors?" I asked, holding up my bag.

Adam looked at my bags. Scratching at his hair.

"I'll get two, you get the rest." He offered, smiling.

I rolled my eyes, "Fine. You get the big ones."

"How did I get suckered into that deal?" Adam asked. His hands on his hips.

"I believe it was the very first time you fucked me." I shot him an convincing look.

He slouched his shoulders in defeat.

"Okay, but you owe me later." He winked.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Ooh, don't get me started. Or, we will miss our flight." Adam walked towards me. I stopped him by pressing a hand to his stomach.

"No time." I reminded.

"Aww, but, babe..." He pouted, kissing me on the lips.

I smiled and melted into it. But, broke away, before I got too involved.

"No time..." I whined.

"Fine, you're not fun." Adam whimpered.

"That's not what you said last night." I wrapped my arms around his waist, rubbing his back.

"See there you go again. Teasing me." He wiped my hair out of my face, looking down at me.

"Sorry." I smiled. Then something occured to me. "Adam?"

Adam broke away from me and walked over to my bags.

"Yeah, babe." He picked up the handle on the luggage, and then hoisted the duffel bag up on his shoulder.

"Do you think Matty heard us last night?" It was a stupid question.

Adam gave me a confused smile. "Why?"

"I was just wondering." I muttered.

"Hun, I don't think Matty would of heard a train run through his room with as tired as he was last night." Adam assured.

I nodded, picking up my bags. He had a point there.

"We ready?" Adam asked.

"We ready." I replied. Adam waited until I walked out before shutting the door behind us.

**

* * *

**

No one tell me, they don't know about Jeff and Adam. I don't know about them either, but they are my favorite pairing :P Besides, with me you know they won't be happy forever. Conflict is upcoming. I said possible Hardycest and possible threesome. I will change this to definite Hardycest and definite threesome.. later on. But, it's for sure gonna happen here :) Jeff got to be the one to flashback to the day Matt found out (see previous chap) Um, hot shower scene.

**Why does everyone assume, I'm gonna kill people and make them go all psycho? Oh.. wait... I forget, y'all have read 'Captive'. Relax, this is not gonna be dark like that. **

**To clarify; I know that whole story with Lita and Matt and Edge. In here Edge was never married. Lita didn't steal him from his wife, she stole him from Jeff in a sense. It's my story and I don't need that complicating me here. It will everywhere else. AU, AU, AU. Randy will probably have nothing to do with this story. (shrugs) He always wedges himself in there somehow. **


End file.
